1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of operating semiconductor apparatuses, and more particularly, to methods of operating semiconductor apparatuses that include applying a constant source voltage to a source line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional memory, (e.g., a DRAM) may include one transistor and one capacitor as a memory cell. However, there are limitations to the scalability of a conventional memory due to the capacitor, and in particular due to the size of the capacitor. As a result, a memory including one transistor (1T) and no capacitor as a memory cell, referred to as ‘a capacitor-less memory or 1-T DRAM’, has been studied. The 1-T DRAM may be simple to manufacture and may be manufactured with a greater integration density than a conventional DRAM.